Secret Love
by your guardian writer
Summary: It's hard to fall inlove with someone who only sees you as a friend. But what hurts the most is knowing that he loves you before you attempt to kill yourself. DxS. R&R please.


(A/N: Yep, this story is based on my own experience. Please I REALLY need your reviews for me to keep up with this songfic. Oh, and please read the lyrics, believe me the lyrics expresses more to the story.

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters and the song Secret Love, I think Jojo owns that

Anyway here's chapter one.)

(Sam's POV)

In any minuet now Danny will be here, Tucker is already here since his house just a couple of miles away from my house. I feel like some sort of excitement just to see Danny. Yeah, I may have feelings for him but I just can't tell him that. Between me and Tucker, he thinks of me as the level-headed one, the one with all the answers, while Tucker… he's just being the I'm-in-love-with-technology kinda type. Then I heard our doorbell ring. Probably it's Danny.

"Tucker could you answer that I'll just get my books over here," I shouted

"Sure," he replied.

"Hey I didn't know you're their new butler," Danny said with a raised eyebrow

"Ohh… ya jealous?" Tucker asked

"Shut up" Danny said

"Hey" I said butting-in their conversation

"Hey Sam" Danny said, smiling. Which made my heart beat fast.

"You two ready to go?" I asked. They both nodded.

**Just a friend **

**That's all I've ever been to you **

**Oh, just a girl **

**Who wants to be the center of your world **

**But I ain't got much to offer **

**But my heart and soul **

**And I guess that's not enough **

**For you to notice me **

**I'm just a girl **

**And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you **

**To you, to you, you **

When we arrived to school, it's still the same, Dash and Kwan bullying a geek. Paulina, that shallow _puta,_ (A/N: whore/bitch in Spanish) the one Danny has a crush on. If it weren't for her Danny wouldn't be annoying. "Paulina" Danny and Tucker said. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever" I said. I can feel tears building up in my eyes, I stopped it before they notice me but it was too late. "You okay Sam?" Danny asked, "yeah" I said, closing my locker madly. I didn't know that he could notice me.

**chorus**

**I try to smile when I see other girls with you **

**Acting like everything is okay**

**But, oh**

**You don't know how it feels to be so in love **

**With someone who doesn't even know **

**My secret love **

All day I've been quiet not wanting to talk to Danny and Tucker, especially to Danny. I can't believe jealousy is getting the best of me. Just then Danny interrupted my train of thoughts and asked, "Are you sure you're okay Sam?" I just can't help but stare at those blue eyes. "Yeah I'm fine," I said, "really, you haven't said a word all day" he said sarcastically. "Well, um, I was thinking of… stuff" I said, ironically. "It's like you're here physically but mentally you're not here, you're not even arguing with us when we talk about Paulina," he said, wow Tucker is really observant. "Sorry, but I have to go home, my mom needs me," I said. I think they noticed my tone of voice, well I said it kinda sad.

**In my dreams **

**I see us both together, constantly **

**Why can't you see **

**This love that's here for you, inside of me (oh yeah)**

**What do I have to do **

**For you to notice this **

**You look at her with love **

**With me it's just friendship **

**I'm just your girl **

**And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you **

**To you, whoa **

**chorus**

**I try to smile when I see other girls with you **

**Acting like everything is okay**

**But, oh **

**You don't know how it feels to be so in love **

**With someone who doesn't even know **

**My secret love (my secret love)**

"Hey, do you mind if I walk you home?" Danny asked, "sure," I replied. How can I refuse, I mean why not, he is the only love of my life. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here. "So, why are you so quiet today?" he asked. "Is it bad to be quiet for at least one day?" I said, I hope that can shut him up; I'm just not in a mood to talk. Unfortunately it didn't shut him up. "You know, Tucker and I are worried about you," he said. Aw, he worries. "Really? Since when did you two cared?" I asked sarcastically.

"Are you saying that we don't care about you?"

"Well.." I was cut off when Danny said,

"Paulina" great, we just passed by her house and we saw her standing in front of it.

"Figures" I said. Oh no, tears building up again.

I ran as fast as I can. Then Danny just shouted my name. But I ignored him. I want to see him deal with the cold shoulder.

**What do you see in her **

**You don't see in me (don't see in me) **

**Boy, you're so hard to believe (boy, you're so hard to believe)**

**Why do you show her love **

**But there's none for me **

**Boy, you don't make sense to me **

**Is it cause I don't have much to offer **

**But my heart and soul **

**And I guess that's not enough **

**For you to notice me **

**I'm just your girl **

**And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you **

**To you, to you, you, you**

When I arrived at my house, I ran straight to the kitchen to grab a knife then straight to my room. I can't live my life anymore knowing that I'm just a friend to him. I pointed the knife to my throat, I can't believe I'm doing this, suicide just to stop the pain I feel in my heart. Just before I do it, Danny suddenly opened the door and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

**chorus **

**I try to smile when I see other girls with you **

**Acting like everything is okay (everything ain't okay) **

**But, oh **

**You don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby) **

**With someone who doesn't even know (oh yeah)**

**My secret love (oh, yeah)**


End file.
